


Wifi code

by SKRMIX



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chrom is a Dork, Drabble, Grima is dumb, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRMIX/pseuds/SKRMIX
Summary: "What's the wifi password?"This is it, this is his chance to confess!
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Wifi code

This is the day Chrom will tell Grima his feelings towards the older male, with the help of his sister Lissa, they had changed the wifi code to something more bold, and Lissa being the best wingman had gone out of the way to leave them alone in the house for the entire day with a wink. 

So when the doorbell had rung, Chrom wasted no time in answering the door, it's not like he was waiting near the door for Grima to show, nope not at all.

"Heyo." Grima waves while taking off his shades and placing them in the pocket of his hood as Chrom lets him into the building. "Hey." Chrom nervously greets while watching Grima slip his shoes off and neatly placing them onto the shoe rack where he and his sister had left a spot for him.

"Holy crap it's freaking hot outside! Let's go to your room, I hope you have the ac on." Grima grumbles while walking through the opening of the living room to the stairs and letting himself go up to where he knows Chrom has an ac in his room.

"Must be hot because of you." Chrom pats himself mentally on the back for his smooth words while following Grima up the stairs and to his room. "Haha, well duh." Grima laughs before sighing in relief at the cool air hitting his face once he had entered Chrom's room and quickly throwing himself onto the soft bed while tossing his bag to the floor.

Closing the door behind to not let any of the cool air out, Chrom walks over to the other before nervously standing near and pulling out his phone to seem like he's looking at a message. Though he's actually dying inside at the thought of confessing without actually confessing.

"What's the wifi password?" Grima says rolling onto his side to face Chrom while tapping through his phone to the settings before looking back at Chrom.

This is it, this is his chance to confess! Calming himself, Chrom turns to Grima while maintaining eye contact. "it's.. I-l-o-v-e-y-o-u. I love you." He finishes as his heart beat quickens in his chest. Did Grima get the hint?

"I-l-o-v-e.. I don't think I typed it in right, here you do it." Grima huffs while tossing his phone to Chrom before he moves to his bag laying next to the bedside. "Oh, and I brought my switch too, we can play that one game you wanted to try." Grima sits on the floor, scooting hear the tv to the wall across from Chrom's bed to hook his doc and what not to it.

Unknown to Grima, Chrom sadly puts the wifi code onto Grima's phone then placing it onto the bed before sitting on it too.

Chrom will try again, someday, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know I saw this one tiktok and then this happened. //cryingface


End file.
